Patent Literature 1 describes a battery module that includes a case accommodating unit cells, and a gas discharge duct connected to a case opening provided in the case. In the battery module, the opening on the downstream side of the gas discharge duct has an area larger than the opening on the upstream side. The gas generated in the unit cells is discharge to the outside through the case opening and the gas discharge duct.